When Good Dragons Go Bad
by Noritsu
Summary: Dojo's vengeful feelings toward Chucky Choo have resurfaced. Rai gets hit in the crossfire. Not nearly as dramatic as it sounds. Oneshot.


**Xiaolin Showdown**

**When Good Dragons Go Bad**

Authoress: Noritsu

Disclaimer

I do not own the Xiaolin Showdown characters, or the Xiaolin Showdown universe. They are copyrighted and belong to Christie Hui and Warner Brothers.

The storyline, however, is mine. So no pilfering, please. Thanks.

**TUN** Publishing Company (**T**he**U**sual**N**onsense)

April, 2007

Hi! Hope you enjoy the one-shot.

**When Good Dragons Go Bad**

Rai watched as Master Monk Guan walked away, off to find his other permanent master, Master Fung, so he could give him a rundown on how he felt the young wind dragon's lessons were progressing.

After weeks of training, and practicing with his new Shoku level powers, they decided to grant him limited access to the armory, much to his delight, and Master Fung's chagrin. This was only due to the slightly zealous glint that had shown in his eyes when he'd been given the be told, it took every ounce of his willpower to keep from flinging himself at the weapons on the walls, and tearing them down off their hooks so he could examine them.

Omi was the only one who reacted with an emotion bordering on jealousy, which Rai pounced on as an opportunity to lecture the young water element, and the others, on how dangerous the weapons would be when combined with their martial arts skills.

Precision weapons, wielded with absolute control, and accuracy borne of total concentration – their existance was not to be taken lightly, or for granted, or used in a manner that could be misconstrued as 'showing off'.

He would be given one weapon at a time, and be trained in how to use it first. Then he, with Master Fung's guiding help, would train the others in how to use it also. This would be the pattern of training for each weapon in turn.

Judging by the pleased look on Master Fung's face, he'd scored a few points back in his favor with the lecture, and accompanying explanation, although the master hadn't actually said as much.

He sighed, pulled himself from his musings, and headed off down the path to the armory. After returning the staff to it's proper place on the rack, and locking the door behind him, he set off in the opposite direction toward their living quarters. Master Guan's visits always seemed to come to an end far too soon for his liking, as did their visits when they went to his temple.

When he got to the building he headed directly for Master Guan's room so he could retrieve the master's duffle bag and, as he turned a corner, he swore he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He backed up and continued on a straight path down to the end of the hall. When he got there he found Chucky Choo outside the door to the wash room.

"Chucky? What are you doing here?"

Chucky jumped and turned around. "Oh, Raimundo," he said. "Well, Clay told me that Dojo wanted to see me in the kitchen. Something about fresh muffins and a goodwill offering since me and Master Guan are leaving. I've been wandering around, but I can't seem to find it. I guess I just don't come here enough to memorize the layout."

Raimundo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Fresh muffins and goodwill, eh?" He curled his fingers thoughtfully around his chin. "Hmmmmm…."

"Um, you seem a bit doubtful, there."

"Dojo's a lousy cook. I can't ever remember him baking fresh anything." He paused. "Chucky, I smell a rat. C'mere."

He leaned over and extended his arm. Chucky grabbed it and hopped up, and wrapped his tail around it.

"Let's go see what's _really_ baking with Dojo, shall we?"

xsxsxs

Dojo peered around the corner of the kitchen archway into the hall. Chucky should be coming along any minute now. He shrank back against the wall next to the archway and chuckled rather evilly to himself. Then, he scooted over to the table and put the tied end of the balloon into his mouth. He shimmied up the table leg and onto the table. Then, he slithered into the middle of the table and hoisted the balloon.

He found Clay a little while ago, and asked him, all innocent like, if he could find Chucky and send him into the kitchen. He knew Chucky and Master Guan were leaving soon and he wanted to send some fresh baked muffins along with him as a parting offering of good will. Clay, the good-natured soul that he is, bought Dojo's story without question.

When Chucky came into the kitchen, he was going to give him something alright. The contents of the balloon he was holding. It was filled with water as hot as Dojo could stand to make it. He conjured up an image in his mind of Chucky, dripping wet and slightly scalded from the hot water, and smiled. Who said revenge had to be served cold?

A wicked grin crossed his face as he stared out into the hall.

The sudden appearance of Chucky in the archway startled Dojo into action. Like a spring, his arm snapped forward and the water balloon went sailing through the air. It was only _after_ he let go, that his mind registered that Chucky was being held by someone.

That someone was Raimundo.

Raimundo dropped the arm that Chucky was wrapped around. The yellow dragon slipped off and onto the floor. Rai threw his other arm up in front of him as the balloon crashed into him at chest level. The balloon burst, soaking Rai with hot water.

"_Dojo_," Rai growled through clenched teeth.

Dojo started backing away to the edge of the table. "It – I mean – I – I can explain!" he finally blurted out. "It's a mistake!"

Raimundo advanced on the frightened dragon. "Oh, it was a mistake alright!" He lunged at the table, and Dojo screamed at the top of his lungs. He lurched backwards and tumbled off the edge. Rai threw himself across the table, but missed Dojo's head by a couple of inches.

Dojo scratched his way out from under the table, and, as luck would have it, managed to escape between Rai's feet. He headed for the hall as fast as he could. Rai reached down to grab him but only scraped the tuft at the end of his tail.

Chucky slithered out into the hall and watched as Rai chased after Dojo. "So…..I guess there really weren't any muffins, then….."

finis

* * *

This story came about because it was based on a scene that I edited from W.O.C. In the very last chappie the whole hot water balloon thing was supposed to happen and Rai of course was very angry. Then when I got it finished and saw how really looooooooong it was, I decided that something had to go. I was loathe to cut out either the Jack scene or the Omi scene because I felt they were way too important. So Dojo is what got cut. Then, of course, I had to go back and re-write the way Ch. 14 ended so the continuity thread wouldn't be messed up. Still, I didn't want to get rid of this all together. I thought it was kind of cute, and I'm glad I was able to make it into a separate story. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Now, I must get back to writing my LOST fic.

I still have some XS story ideas so I'll come back to this thread later.

I would like to acknowledge the fact that Raigirl has apparently decided to volunteer to deal with Omi & Kimiko for now. That's very nice of her. I really hope that Kimi doesn't burn her house down…..

TTFN, Nori  
_this is no pie!_


End file.
